


India II

by glitteredsins, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Chris Hemsworth and Matt Czuchry [25]
Category: Actor RPF, Australian Actor RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), The Resident (TV 2018) RPF, Thor (Movies) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:48:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23825593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitteredsins/pseuds/glitteredsins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica
Summary: This is a re-posting (archiving) of all logs for the Chris Hemsworth/Matt Czuchry storyline in the BDSM RPS RPGCitadel.
Relationships: Matt Czuchry/Chris Hemsworth
Series: Citadel: Chris Hemsworth and Matt Czuchry [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1255742
Kudos: 1





	India II

**Author's Note:**

> This is a re-posting (archiving) of all logs for the Chris Hemsworth/Matt Czuchry storyline in the BDSM RPS RPG [Citadel](http://citadel.dreamwidth.org/read).

**players only. takes place roughly a week after[this talk](https://cit-hemsworth.dreamwidth.org/11019.html).**

It's been 10 days since Chris left for India and Matt is thankful he's been so busy. Not only has he been wanting to write every moment he can, his writer's block well and truly kicked to the curb, but he's also been finalizing the wedding plans. Of course, he's missed Chris, even more so than the first time his lover was away. He can only assume it's because the wedding is so close and on top of that he has a case of the jitters. It's not that he doesn't want to marry Chris, but all the doubts that had plagued him in the early weeks of their relationship are back with a vengeance, and Chris is not here to ease his mind.

Chris is busy counting down the last few days, one blending into the other, all of them long and hot. He loves what he's doing and believes wholeheartedly in this project but that doesn't stop him from missing Matt and Luca something fierce, his end of the day phone calls and daily text exchanges keeping him going. _Hey sexy_ he texts from the catering tent. _On lunch. How was your day?_

Matt's already in bed when Chris texts, propped up by a pile of pillows, a single light on beside the bed, a book perched on his raised knees. Picking up his phone he reads the text, the 'Hey Sexy' making him smile.

 _Hey Cowboy, busy day, am already in bed. All good here, though there was another shoe-in-the-toilet incident this afternoon._.

Chris smiles at the last and chuckles to himself. _I think you've handled enough of those. You can put me on shoe duty when I get home._

 _I'm hoping it'll stop. I had to have a Serious Daddy talk to him, there were tears._ Matt thumbs back his reply. _Do you know what time you'll make it to the airport here? And do you want us to come get you?_

 _Did you guys want to meet me in LA, or do we want to come back down later? I'm good either way._ Chris texts, quickly adding, _Have you flown with Luca before?_

Matt chuckles at that. _Yes. When we go to see my parents. Rather you came home first. We can be more private. Head to LA a day or so later?_

 _Sounds good to me. My flight arrives at 2. Would love it if you guys came and got me. I miss you both like crazy._ Chris texts, swatting a fly away from his food. _Can't wait to be your husband._

 _It seems all unreal again_ , Matt admits, hitting send before he can delete it and avoid confiding in his lover. _Too good to be true._

 _I know_ , Chris texts, even as his chest tightens with all the emotions he's feeling, the desire to be home, to hold Matt in his arms, prove how real this is. _Long distance is hard and we haven't had enough time together yet for it to be any easier. Four more days though and we'll have almost six weeks together, including honeymoon_

 _Cannot wait_ , Matt replies, sighing, he holds his phone up and takes a picture of himself, sat in bed, bare-chested, tired and rumpled and sends it over. _I love you, Cowboy, it's worth this distance, never doubt that._

 _I love you too, sexy_ , Chris replies, drinking in the sight of his lover. _I don't look half as good as you do but I'll send a pic anyway_

Matt's rolling his eyes at the 'don't look half as good as you' comment, until Chris's picture appears on his screen. In character, his soon-to-be-husband looks like he's been sleeping in a field for a week having fended off hordes of bad guys. _Well, it's a look ;) Damn sexy one I must admit, I'd look forward to scrubbing you clean :P x_

Chris grins. _I'll have to get in character, reenact some of my scenes when I get home and you can do just that_.

 _Being a cock-tease again, cowboy?_ Matt chuckles. _I will look forward to a shared bath for sure._

_Maybe a little but that sounds wonderful. I'd better finish my lunch and let you get some sleep. I'll call tomorrow night?_

_Please. Be good to hear your voice 'BBA', love you Mxx_ Matt smothers a yawn at the mention of sleep and smiles as he hits send. There's an easiness of intimacy between Chris and himself that he'd given up hoping to ever have again.

The nickname makes Chris smile. _Love you too_ , he sends back. _Sweet dreams_

[feedback welcome. comments screened.]


End file.
